


The Animagus Experiment

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Castration, Come Inflation, Impregnation, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Harry decides he wants to become an animagus, but he wants to be able to choose his form. He goes to the one man who might be able to help.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money.
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Underage sex (eventually,) and naughty language.

He can’t believe all the things magic can do. It’s amazing and overwhelming. He watches, eyes gleaming, as their teacher transforms from a cat. He wants that, if he could become an animal he would never have to go back to the Dursley’s. He puts the thought aside for now and focuses on the lesson but hangs back after everyone else leaves. He has questions.

“Can I learn to do that as well?”

“Becoming an animagus is very advanced magic, Mr. Potter. It takes long months of practice.”

Oh, damn. Still...he has a whole year to learn.

“Can you tell what form you’ll get in advance?”

If he ends up being a tiger or something it would be a lot harder to live in the countryside during the summer. He’d end up in a zoo. He listens attentively as she quickly explains all the details. He frowns. It doesn’t sound as useful as he’d hoped but maybe...he’ll have to think about it more. Later. Right now he has his next class to get to.

~~~~~~

That Friday he sits down in the potion classroom for his first potions lesson. He can’t wait. He loves the idea of potions. The Professor gives a mesmerizing speech, which gives him ideas. It sounds like there isn’t anything potions can’t do, maybe...

The man doesn’t seem to like him. He keeps his face blank, he wishes he wasn’t so used to people hating him on sight. He shakes it off, he’s still going to ask the man for help. It can’t hurt to ask.

~~~~~~

After class he waits while everyone else leaves. He thinks the man might be more likely to help if he doesn’t ask him in front of an audience. He steels himself and approaches the man where he’s sitting at his desk.

“Sir, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

The man looks annoyed. He explains as quickly as he can. By the end the man looks intrigued.

“There is no such potion in existence, Mr. Potter...”

Shit. He was worried he’d say that. There goes his hope of escaping the Dursley’s.

“However...it may be that I can create one.”

“You make your own potions?”

“I am a potions master. I design as well as brew potions. Yes. Run along to your next class, I will inform you when I have made progress.”

He nods gratefully, gives the man a beaming smile, and then rushes off to his next class.

~~~~~~

Weeks go by and he almost gives up hope but then.

“Potter! Stay after class.”

The man sounds angry but there’s a gleam in his eye and Harry trembles with excitement. The man actually did it!

He puts his things away slowly, since they have to wait for everyone else to leave anyway, the moment they’re alone Snape approaches him.

“I have a solution. It isn’t exactly ideal, but it will allow for multiple animagus forms. The process of giving them to you will be rather time consuming, and unpleasant. Do you still wish to go through with this?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you so much, sir.”

He tries to give the man the most grateful look he can manage. But it feels like it comes out mostly gleeful. He can’t believe he’s going to be able to become an animagus.

“I expect you here after breakfast Saturday then. Do not be late.”

He nods seriously. Then finishes packing up his things. He can’t wait till this weekend.

~~~~~~

That Saturday he barely eats anything for breakfast. He’s too excited to care about food. He keeps one eye on Professor Snape the entire time. As soon as the man gets up to leave so does he. He races down to the dungeons and stands, panting a little, waiting for Snape to arrive. The man smirks, looking pleased, when he sees him waiting. He leads him away from his classroom.

“I have the necessary supplies in my office.”

He follows him inside and stops, staring, at all the jars lining the shelves in the room. The man tells him to wait and begins getting something ready so he wanders along peering into the jars. Until he finds one full of eyes. Ew. He’s distracted a moment later by Snape.

“Come.”

He walks over quickly then stops staring at the sight of a giant drum full of a white liquid. Does he have to bathe in it?

“You will need to strip.”

Huh, apparently he will then. He doesn’t really like that idea, but...it’ll be worth it. He begins stripping, trying to ignore how awkward it is with his audience. Snape isn’t helping either, staring at him the entire time. The moment he’s done the man informs him.

“Here. On all fours.”

He blinks but he’s not about to argue when the man is helping him. He walks over to where Snape indicated and lowers himself to his hands and knees. He waits. The man kneels behind him and places a hand on his back.

“This is going to be a little uncomfortable. The only way to ensure this works as intended is for you to absorb the potion rectally. Liquids absorb faster that way. And after...in order to allow you to transform into any animal you wish you have to consume a small part of that animal. Their semen.”

He jerks his head to look at the massive drum full of semen apparently.

“That, that won’t all fit. Will it?”

The man nods and he starts to jerk away. He can’t seriously mean to...it’s larger than he is. The man runs a hand down his back and he nods in response, forcing himself to calm.

“How can it fit?”

“Magic.”

He huffs, annoyed, and unwillingly amused. The man smiles and his annoyance melts away.

“Okay, do it. I trust you.”

The man’s gaze softens.

“I haven’t exactly done anything to earn that trust...but no matter, I will nevertheless endeavor not to break it.”

He feels a touch to his arse and he tenses.

“You need to relax.”

He nods jerkily. Yeah, easier said than done though. He takes a deep breath and relaxes as best he can.

~~~~~~

He begins rubbing the boy’s hole with a slicked finger, then slowly presses it inside. He begins stretching the boy, trying to be gentle. They have all day for this, and there’s no need to hurt the boy unnecessarily. Once sufficiently stretched he slips the small plug inside, and sets it to expand. The boy gasps and turns to look at him, squirming at the feeling.

“What is that?”

“It is a butt plug. It will keep all of the liquid inside you. Now I’m going to put a spell on you that will prevent you from moving too much. Don’t panic. If you feel yourself becoming distressed say something and I shall do what I can. Understood?”

He boy nods and he fetches the potion vial.

“Now this is going to feel decidedly odd.”

He places the spell on the boy and pours the potion into the tube connected to the plug. He watches carefully as it fills the boy’s arse. He gasps at the first touch and then moans once it is all inside of him. Severus smirks. Apparently this won’t be as unpleasant for the boy as he’d thought. He glances at the vat, well not entirely unpleasant anyway.

He summons his desk chair and sits, waiting for the potion to fully absorb and the plug to finish expanding, so he can start the next step. It takes a while. Finally the plug is just smaller than his fist, the boy groaning a little at the stretch. He checks the time and decides the boy is ready for the next step. He connects the tube to the vat and casts the necessary spell. The boy jerks, as much as he can, as the semen begins filling him.

He walks slowly around viewing the boy from every angle as his stomach quickly expands. He casts a few spells to keep his skin from tearing. Then sits again, watching raptly. He’s never seen such a strangely alluring sight. The boy is quickly filled beyond what he would be capable of surviving were he muggle. The boy begins groaning as he’s pushed past his limit. Then begins begging.

“Please, sir. Please.”

He rises and kneels beside the boy, runs his hands along his grotesquely bloated belly, and reassures the boy.

“You’ll be fine, Mr. Potter. Just a little more.”

He’s not even half full yet but telling the boy _that_ would only upset him. He soothes the boy as best he can while trying to ignore his insistent erection. Fuck, he wishes he’d known how delightful this would be, he might’ve done something like this before now.

He stands once again and sits back in the chair. He can’t possibly wait any longer. He pulls out his cock and begins wanking as he watches the boy’s stomach expand farther and farther. Long minutes pass, the boy becoming so round he wonders if he’ll be able to stand once they’re done, then the boy begins whimpering and that pushes him over the edge. He climaxes with a groan, then sits there after trying to recover. Fuck. He can’t believe how much he’s enjoying this. He cleans himself with a spell and inspects the vat. Almost done.

He kneels next to the boy again.

“Just another moment. Are you alright?”

The boy looks disbelieving, but then whispers, his lungs compressed so much he can’t speak louder.

“F-fine.”

They sit in silence for another moment, then the spell cuts out, the vat empty. He transforms the plug into a solid one, casts a cushioning charm, not that it’s really necessary the boy’s stomach should provide cushion enough, then releases the boy. He smirks when the boy falls flat on the floor, although he doesn’t have far to fall with his massive stomach. He pulls the boy up gently and sets him on the chair. The boy looks up at him, looking exhausted, and asks.

“What...next?”

“We wait for your magic to do it’s job, it will see to it you consume all of that, although it may take till tomorrow for it to be completely done.”

The boy looks horrified.

“If I have to keep you overnight, I shall. No one need see you like this.”

He wouldn’t want them to, if someone else were to see the boy in this state...he shakes off the thought. The boy is only eleven. It’s a bit early to be marking his territory.

~~~~~~

An hour later the boy is still massive.

~~~~~~

Two hours later they’ve both grown entirely bored of the books they’ve been reading. He orders an early lunch for them, wrapping the boy in a blanket when he complains about not wanting to be seen like this by the elf. Once they’re alone again he takes the blanket back. The boy gives him an odd look. He doesn’t deign to explain himself.

~~~~~~

By dinner time the boy is still so round he looks pregnant. And he’s hard again. He wants to bend the boy over his desk and fuck him. But he can’t. Who knows what would happen if he were to introduce human semen into the mix. An interesting experiment but not one he’s going to use the boy for. Instead he casts another spell forcing his cock to soften, again, and resumes educating the boy on the proper preparation of various ingredients.

~~~~~~

Curfew hits and the boy is still noticeably round but...

“I’m going to go back to the tower, that is if you don’t mind sir? I can tell them I got hit with a jinx or something. I don’t want to inconvenience you, sir.”

“It is no inconvenience, but the excuse of a jinx is a decent one and your presence there would help to keep our plan a secret. I will walk you there so you don’t earn yourself a detention.”

Although he hopes they don’t run into anyone. If Minerva learns what he just did...

~~~~~~

The next day as he’s leaving breakfast he goads the boy into an argument, as planned, and gives him detention. He leads the boy to his office again, hands him a book, and says.

“Pick one, and transform.”

“How?”

He raises an eyebrow at the boy.

“And how should I know, Mr. Potter, I am not the animagus in this room.”

The boy frowns, then straightens his spine, looking determined. He opens the book to a random page, a cheetah, and gives him a look.

“There isn’t an animal in that book that wasn’t included. Or at least that was the plan. It is possible the house elves could’ve missed collecting a sample from one or two I suppose. It was quite the task I gave them.”

~~~~~~

Harry frowns. Okay then he just needs to focus on the animal and want to be it or something. His magic should do the rest. He thinks of his teachers hair turning blue. Yeah he’s never really needed to tell it what to do. It seems to have a mind of it’s own. He focuses on the idea of a cheetah more than the picture. Sleek and deadly, fur and teeth and claws. Eyes like the sun on a field of wheat.

He closes his eyes and _wants_.

He opens them and jerks at all the new colors and smells and shit, shit. He feels something wash over him and he can’t move, he can’t move.

“Calm, Potter. Calm down now, it’s alright. I’m going to release you in a moment and I want you to try and transform back alright?”

He feels instantly safer with Snape’s voice washing over him. He calms. A moment later he finds himself able to move again and he thinks Harry, I _want_ to be Harry again.

And he is.

“Well that was weird and a little bit terrifying. Can I try another?”

The man shakes his head in exasperation.

“You may, _after_ you drink a calming draught. I will not have you rampaging through my office as a wild animal because you panicked.”

He laughs.

“Fair enough.”

~~~~~~

The next few weeks he spends all his free time in Snape’s office. He learns how to fly as a bird, swim as a fish, and even how to transform into an elephant. Although Snape threatened to castrate him for that one when he broke a whole section of shelves in the process. He doesn’t know what castrate means but considering the gleam in the man’s eyes as he said it, he doesn’t want to either.

Today they’re once again going over his various forms.

“I’m surprised you haven’t attempted a lion, Gryffindor as you are.”

“Wouldn’t be useful.”

“And the elephant was?”

“That was an accident, I told you. I was just thinking about whether I might want to become one and it just happened. I’m sorry, again.”

The man waves it off, still looking irritable.

“But what are you planning to do with these animal forms you have been cultivating? They seem odd choices. Sheep, cows, dogs, cats, chickens even. It almost seems as if you are planning to hide on a farm somewhere...”

He gulps nervously and the man pounces on the sign of vulnerability.

“You _are_. Why?”

He looks away. Mutters.

“My _family_ hates me.”

When he turns back the man looks shocked, perhaps at how he snarled the word.

“Well, Mr. Potter, I hate to disappoint you but you will _not_ be hiding on a farm. I cannot believe you would even...farm animals are generally slaughtered, you foolish boy. You shall stay with me. You won’t be able to _officially_ of course. You’ll have to go back to your place of residence and then run away. I will buy you a trunk you can shrink and keep in a pocket. And show you how to find my house on a map. Alright?”

He blinks, he, he, he can’t think. He needs to hear it again.

“You want me to live with you?”

“I have an extra room, don’t look at me like that. Affection has nothing to do with it. Why would I have affection for someone who destroys my things?”

He laughs at the man’s pathetic attempt at a distraction, and his even more pathetic lie. He knows the man likes him at least a little. Or the castration threat wouldn’t have been a threat.

“If you like I can spend all summer as a mouse, you won’t even know I’m there.”

“With my luck you’d be eaten by a stray cat.”

He laughs again. The man is so dramatic. He can’t wait for summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry can’t believe the man is still furious with him. Was he supposed to let a giant snake kill people? He huffs, annoyed, and flies another circuit around the house. He loves being a bird, he might just stay one all summer if the man keeps treating him like an idiot.

~~~~~~

He cannot believe the little shit was so foolish as to...he shakes off the thought. It doesn’t matter at this point. The brat risked his life but he survived. He watches him flying outside and he wonders...if it wasn’t for Albus’ phoenix the boy would be dead, perhaps...

He nods decisively. He will find a way to do just that. In the meantime...he goes outside to confront the brat.

~~~~~~

Harry’s just rounding the house again when he sees Severus standing near the front door. Damn, he still looks angry. He coasts down and lands on the man’s shoulder. The man huffs, annoyed, and turns to walk back inside. He pushes off his shoulder, transforms, and sits on the couch trying to look repentant. Severus sits across from him and gives him a long look.

“You still do not seem to understand that your behavior is a problem, Harry. You are twelve years old. Besides which it is unthinkable for someone with only two years magical training to confront a basilisk. You are lucky to be alive...”

He can’t help but burst forth with.

“But if I hadn’t gone down to the chamber Ginny would’ve died!”

Severus glares, snarling in return.

“Then she should’ve died! You shouldn’t be throwing your life away in a misguided attempt to save others. This went beyond you risking your life, it is a miracle you are alive and I will not have it happen again. Do you understand?”

He purrs the last bit in a deadly cold voice and Harry nods frantically. Message received. He knows the man is just concerned about him, but he doesn’t have to be so vicious about it. Severus gives him a list of things he’s never to do, ‘since he can’t be trusted to know what constitutes a foolish risk,’ then he gives him a long look. Harry’s just starting to wonder if the man is waiting for a response when he motions for him to stand. He does so, gulping nervously, and crosses the short distance between them.

“Yeah?”

Severus says nothing, merely stares into his eyes for a long moment, then pulls him into a kiss. He gasps and suddenly finds himself with the man’s tongue in his mouth. He tries to kiss back as best he can, but he doesn’t know what he’s doing, at all. Severus pulls back after a moment and gives him an intense look.

“Are you going to risk your life again?”

He shakes his head, too busy trying to understand what just happened to speak. Severus wants him like _that_? Why him? Severus nods sharply and sends him off to go get some schoolwork done. He walks away slowly, still dazed. He can’t believe the man would want _him_.

~~~~~~

He watches the brat leave and then stands and heads for his lab, he has a potion to modify.

~~~~~~

Harry can’t help but wonder what the man is attempting to make this time. He still can’t wrap his head around all the things potions can do. He doesn’t find out for almost a month.

“You what?”

“Since I cannot be sure you will never find yourself face to face with a basilisk again, I would rather you have the ability to become a phoenix, rather than relying on one coming to your defense.”

“But why is there more this time? There can’t be more types of magical creatures than muggle.”

“There aren’t, but it requires a stronger dose.”

Harry stares at the amount. He can’t believe he has to do this again, it wasn’texactly pleasant the last time. But if it’ll help keep him safe, and help Severus to stop worrying about him...he sighs and begins stripping.

~~~~~~

He watches rapt as the boy strips away all that pesky clothing. He finds himself quickly becoming aroused, but he pushes it aside, for the moment. Harry moves into position and he kneels behind him. He begins preparing him, staring at the boy’s arse and imagining it stretched around his cock, rather than his fingers. He shakes off the thought yet again. He decides the boy is stretched enough and slips the plug inside, setting it to expand slightly more rapidly than is strictly comfortable.

He fills the boy with the modified potion and they wait.

The moment he can do so without risking failure he begins filling the boy. He becomes more and more aroused watching the boy’s stomach expand. The boy moans, but not in pain. He blinks, then kneels beside him and verifies, of course the boy is hard. He tsks. That won’t do. He conjures a cock-cage, casts a spell to soften the boy’s cock, and locks it away. The boy makes a noise of protest.

“You are much too young to be getting aroused, Harry. I will remove the cage when you are older.”

He places his hands on the boy’s belly, feeling the vibrations from the semen being forcefully pumped into him. He’s painfully hard and he decides he can’t wait any longer. He moves in front of the boy, pulls out his cock, and places it at the boy’s lips.

“Open.”

The boy does and he slides inside at once, casting a spell to relax the boy’s throat, he thrusts his cock in to the hilt. He immediately sets up a punishing rhythm, the boy moaning around his cock and driving him too close to the edge too quickly. He slows and savors the feeling of the boy licking at his cock.

“You’re doing beautifully.”

The boy hums at the praise and he almost climaxes, he begins speeding his thrusts, until he’s fucking the boy’s face at an almost brutal pace. He feels himself getting close and buries himself as deep as he can, climaxing with a groan. He doesn’t move away, instead he keeps his softening cock nice and snug in the boy’s mouth. He pets his hair and praises his efforts. He really did do wonderfully for his first time. He has no doubt the boy will soon be an expert, he’s going to use his throat at every opportunity from now on to ensure it.

When the boy is finally full, once again whimpering from the pain, he transforms the plug and floats the boy upstairs to his bedroom. He lays him on his back on the bed, the better to admire his stomach. He looks perfect. The boy squirms uncomfortably, whispers.

“Heavy.”

He smirks. He doesn’t doubt it is, but the boy will have to tolerate it for a little longer. He strips quickly, summons the condom, and joins the boy on the bed. He strokes himself to full hardness while staring at the picture the boy makes, his small panting breaths making it seem as if he’s feeling pleasure, when it’s simply that his lungs are compressed. He uses a spell to lift the boy’s arse off the bed, then he rolls the condom onto his cock, shrinks the plug just slightly, and sinks inside. Glorious. He finds himself unable to move for fear of ending this much too soon.He takes a moment to simply enjoy the delicious heat of the boy, then he begins thrusting slowly. The boy moans breathily and he speeds up, fucking him harder and faster, watching the boy’s belly ripple at each impact. He runs a hand appreciatively over the boy’s bloated belly, admiring the way it’s stretched taut around the massive load of semen inside him. He’s tempted to keep the boy like this all the time. If only they didn’t have to hide their association. He fucks the boy harder, pulling more moans from him, and then climaxes once again. He pulls out reluctantly, banishes the condom and then lays beside the boy, panting himself now. Which reminds him, he drags the boy onto his side, the boy surprises him by smiling at him.

“We going to...do that...again?”

“Mm, indeed.”

~~~~~~

It takes almost three days for all the semen to be absorbed this time, something about the fact it’s from magical creatures making it take longer. But finally Harry is back to normal. He’s rather happy about it, but Severus seems disappointed. He gives him the best blowjob he can to make up for it.

~~~~~~

The next few days after that are spent with the boy trying out all his new forms. It’s just as aggravating as he knew it would be.

“If you make another sound in that form I may just use you for potion ingredients.”

The boy stops trilling at once and quickly changes from a phoenix to a basilisk. He has no doubt those hisses are the boy grumbling about his snapping at him but he doesn’t care. Phoenix song reminds him of his many infuriating chats with Albus. He hates it.

He goes back to his book but the idea nags at him. For years he has threatened to turn the little idiots into potion ingredients, and now he has the perfect opportunity to make good on that threat. Hm...

~~~~~~

That very evening he sorts through his unfinished potion recipes he knows he has one which requires...yes, the testicles of a griffin, fitting. The boy won’t be needing them, it should mellow him out and make him more tractable, and he’ll be less muscular this way. He rather likes the idea, and he’s sure the boy won’t mind.

~~~~~~

He approaches him about it the next morning, after a trip to a sex shop down Knockturn Alley. He hands him a gift box. The boy opens it and gives him a confused look. He smirks.

“You don’t like your new collar?”

“I don’t understand. Why a collar?”

“I would like you to wear it, it will change size when you transform, never fear.”

The boy shakes his head, still confused. But then shrugs and agrees. He places the collar on the boy, ensures the leather has become solid as it should, preventing it’s removal by anyone but him. Then tells the boy.

“I need you to change into a griffin.”

The boy gives him a suspicious look.

“Why..?”

“Potion ingredients.”

The boy rolls his eyes, and transforms, likely assuming he wants his feathers. He hits him with a spell, locking him in place, and activates the charm in the collar keeping him in the same form. He numbs the area, no need to be cruel about it, and castrates the boy. He replaces the boy’s bollocks with false ones which will change to suit his current shape, then heals him, and releases him from the spell. The boy gives him a horrified look, quickly strips out of his clothes, and stares down in shock at his now massive bollocks.

“Why?!”

“I like you better this way.”

The boy glares at him and he explains that he’ll grow more androgynous now. The boy still looks annoyed.

“You won’t suffer for having been castrated, I don’t know why you’re so upset.”

“You changed my body without asking. And _that’s_ what that means?”

“You change your body hourly. I still don’t see the problem. If you’re worried about bearing children you needn’t, you will still be able to have as many children as you want. Although you will have to carry them yourself. At any rate it is done. And I have potions to brew.”

~~~~~~

He watches Severus leave the room, carrying his bollocks with him. He can’t believe the man just...he sighs. At least he can still have children some day, but he still shouldn’t have done that without asking first.

He spends a good few minutes fuming about it, then decides to go for a fly.

~~~~~~

The man begins asking him to change into various animals so he can harvest potion ingredients from him all the time. He even begins calling him that. My little potion ingredient. He glares at him every time and the man simply laughs. He hates being plucked while a bird, and being milked for venom as a snake isn’t much better. But he does like Severus. A lot. The man is good company, and he knows the man cares about him too, even if he is terrible at showing it. He grumbles and complains, but he never refuses the man.

~~~~~~

They go back to Hogwarts and their normal routine. Severus snarls at him and gives him detention. They spend the time in his quarters, although now they fuck instead of just keeping each other company. Harry loves every moment of it. Well, except for the continued harvesting of ingredients. He wouldn’t mind skipping that part.

He stares at the man in horror. He can’t believe his latest request.

“You can’t be serious!”

“The tooth is loose anyway, if you’re already going to be losing it...”

“But what if it’s the wrong tooth?!”

“It won’t be. Are you doubting my expertise in these matters?”

He huffs angrily at the man, gives him his best glare, and declares.

“You will owe me.”

“Indeed. And what would you like in return?”

He hadn’t expected the man to agree. He blinks, thinking rapidly, what to ask for, what to ask...perfect.

“I want the cage removed.”

“You are not nearly old enough...”

“For a few days?”

The man nods and he transforms. Severus extracts his tooth, numbing the area first, thankfully. Then he transforms back. He feels the gap with his tongue. It’s the right one. He breathes a sigh of relief. Severus smirks and vanishes the cage with a negligent wand wave, then walks off to go brew. He stares after the man, annoyed. He had hoped to fuck without the cage on. He narrows his eyes...he knows just how to convince the man to do just that.

~~~~~~

He’s about to start on the potion he’s been wanting to brew when he hears his little potion ingredient calling him. He sighs, then walks off to go find the boy and make sure he’s alright. The boy could endanger himself in an empty room.

He walks into the living room and gasps. Fuck.

“How? And why?”

The boy smirks and rubs his hands over his bulging belly.

“You like it? I figured out how to use the butt plug to fill myself, it’s water by the way, didn’t have anything else to fill myself with. And I did it because I know you like me like this, and I want you to fuck me.”

He shakes his head in exasperation. They have sex almost daily. But he supposes the boy must want to see how different it is without the cage on. He stalks toward the boy and backs him into the bedroom. Urging him onto the bed. Then begins stripping.

~~~~~~

He watches, biting his lip, as Severus quickly strips. He can’t wait to have him inside him again. He widens his legs in invitation and smiles widely when the man gives him a lustful look.

Since he still has the plug inside him Severus doesn’t have to waste time on preparing him and he soon has the man right where he wants him. He moans appreciatively as the man begins thrusting into him. He’s even more forceful than usual, he can feel the water sloshing inside of him. It feels different than when he’s filled with cum, he doesn’t like it as much, but Severus doesn’t seem to mind the difference. Stroking a hand across his stomach and fucking him into the mattress. He groans when the man reaches down and fondles his small cock.

“Do you like it better without the cage?”

He starts to nod, but honestly, not really. He shakes his head instead. Severus smirks.

“Mm, well in that case we’ll put it back on after this and I’ll find another way to reward you.”

“Yeah. Harder, please.”

Severus growls and fucks him even harder. He begins whimpering at the pleasure-pain, each impact hurts just a little and it’s perfect. So good. He throws his head back and cries out his orgasm, his arse clenching around Severus’ cock, driving him over the edge as well.

They lie there panting after, Severus still running his hand over his stomach. The man murmurs.

“If only I could keep you like this all the time.”

He doesn’t hate the idea, he might not like his belly this large, but he loves how much Severus does.

“We won’t have to hide forever.”

Severus gives him a look full of promise.

“Indeed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stares at the man as Dumbledore calls for him to join the other champions. He almost refuses, but he doesn’t know what would happen if he did, so he slowly rises and then equally slowly walks across the hall. He opens the door and shakes his head mutely when the other champions seem to think he’s acting as a messenger. He wishes that was the case.

Dumbledore and the tournament people enter, along with Severus. He focuses on the man at once, he receives a stern glare in response and nods almost imperceptibly. Still maintaining cover then. Damn. He had hoped this might be enough to change that. He wonders what will be if this isn’t.

He protests his innocence when they accuse him of being a fucking idiot and entering himself. But it does no good. They won’t let him out of the tournament. He stares at them all blank-faced. He can’t believe they aren’t even going to try and get him out of this. He wonders what Severus is planning with that gleam in his eyes.

~~~~~~

He finds out later that night when he sneaks down to the man’s quarters. He listens attentively to the end and then gives what he thinks is a reasonable response.

“The fuck Severus?!”

“I know it isn’t ideal...”

“Not ideal? Not ideal?! You want me to spend months stuck as a, a magical bear, a female one at that, bear a cub and miss out on at entire school year! How is that better than competing in the death trap?”

“The first task is dragons.”

Oh. And he can’t expose his ability without risking Severus. He slumps back defeated. He supposes he wouldn’t mind spending all his time as Severus’ little pet. He rather likes that aspect of the plan. He sighs.

“Alright. Are you sure this’ll work? I’m not going to lose my magic?”

“I checked the rules. No pregnant champions allowed.”

“Then let’s do this.”

“Not quite yet. I have to brew another batch of the potion.”

He gives the man a questioning look. Severus explains.

“I had thought you would appreciate if the cub is ours rather than bringing in another onikuma to impregnate you.”

He gets up from the couch and climbs in the man’s lap, kissing him soundly.

“Love you too, Severus.”

The man glares at him, muttering about his reading too much into things, he shakes his head at the man’s stubbornness.

~~~~~~

It takes over a week before Severus is ready. He watches the man consume a single glassful of magical creature semen. He can’t help but wonder what it tastes like, he licks his lips remembering the last time he sucked Severus’ cock. He pouts a little when he realizes that won’t be happening again for months. Damn. He’s tempted to ask for one last time but from what Severus said he won’t allow it, wants to ensure he gets pregnant so he’s saving all his lovely cum for that.

They sit and chat for a bit. The last time they’ll be able to for months. Then, before Severus can call time, he crawls in his lap and kisses him again. He kisses him like it’s the last time, there’s always the chance it will be, but with the months he’s about to spend as a bear, it really feels like a risk this time. He finally pulls back and steels himself. Severus cups his cheek.

“Everything will be fine. I purchased a new collar for you. It’s goblin made and has several protective enchantments woven into it. You’ll be safer than you have ever been before.”

“But you won’t.”

“Well I will have my own personal guard-bear.”

He laughs.

“Very true. I’ll protect you from everyone.”

Severus nods and he gets off his lap so he can fetch the collar. He laughs again when he sees the name Potion inscribed in it. He shakes his head at the man’s odd pet name. Severus places it on him and it melts together into a solid band. The moment it’s around his neck he gasps.

“What all is it capable of? It feels powerful.”

“It allows me to track your location, as well as protects you from malicious potions and portkeys, and it protects you from being forced back into human form, we can’t risk that or you would once again be required to compete.”

“Damn, you thought of everything.”

The man merely raises an eyebrow at him. He smacks him playfully on the arm. Smug bastard. He gives him one last kiss, tells him he loves him, Severus giving him a tolerant look, then transforms. He’s never been this type of creature before so he looks up at Severus and receives a nod confirming that he is the right type.

A moment later Severus transforms as well. He stands there awkwardly. He has no idea how to have sex in this form, and he has lady bits, and this is so weird. He tries to shake off his discomfort with the strange situation, but it doesn’t really work.

Severus walks behind him and nudges his legs apart with his snout. He dutifully widens them and waits. Severus licks into him and he shifts around a little at the odd sensation. It’s not unpleasant, at all, but he would much rather be doing this in his own body. The man pulls away after a moment and then mounts him. He braces as best he can as Severus shoves his cock inside, he groans quietly at the feeling as he’s filled, tries to clench around the man, but the muscles are all wrong and he has no idea what he’s doing in this body. Severus fucks into him quickly and forcefully but it isn’t the same as it usually is. He reminds himself he’s about to be impregnated and that helps. He focuses on that thought. In just a moment Severus is going to fill him with his potent seed and he’s going to get pregnant. Fuck. That’s surprisingly good considering the fact it’s going to be a cub he ends up pregnant with. He begins groaning with each impact and quickly finds himself getting close. Severus is too apparently because he fastens his jaws around his shoulder and Harry groans and climaxes as the man fills him.

He’s still panting from the afterglow, orgasming while female is different, and lovely, when Severus transforms back. He grumbles a bit, it comes out as a growl, already wishing he could do the same. He’s going to miss being able to talk to the man, and kiss him, and he won’t be able to go flying for months. This is going to suck.

Severus kneels in front of him and begins petting him. He leans into his touch.

“This isn’t ideal, I know. But it won’t be forever as you love to point out.”

He growls half-heartedly at the man. Severus laughs quietly in response.

“Well, let’s see if it worked, shall we?”

He watches intently as Severus casts a spell, the man looks relieved.

“It worked. You are pregnant.”

He’s happy that it worked, but also a little freaked out right now. He’s pregnant. Damn.

~~~~~~

It takes two days for Dumbledore to show up. He doesn’t look pleased.

“Severus, Harry is missing. He cannot he found by even the most powerful of scrying spells. Have you heard anything?”

Harry has a hard time controlling himself as they discuss what could have happened to him. Dumbledore finally notices him.

“You have a new pet?”

He finds himself glad he doesn’t have to worry about his expression giving anything away as Severus growls.

“ _She_ is an onikuma, their hair is used in a number of potions, she isn’t the boy in disguise. Feel free to check if it eases your mind.

Harry is tempted to laugh as the man does indeed check. Dumbledore sighs after seeing the results.

“Well, if you do hear anything...”

“I will tell you at once, of course. You know that I have no choice but to ensure the boy’s safety to the best of my ability, Albus, I do not understand why you would think to accuse me of...”

“Protecting the boy from a potentially deadly tournament. I wish I could do so myself, my boy, but the boy must compete. It is imperative. I trust you to tell me if you hear anything at all.”

Harry wonders why the man is so insistent on him competing. They watch him leave and Severus turns to him.

“Ignore him. There is nothing he can do, and he won’t be able to discover the truth.”

He nods. He knows Severus wouldn’t give him false comfort. If he says the man won’t find out, then he won’t.

~~~~~~

The next few days are more annoying than usual. The students won’t stop whispering in class, causing more accidents than usual, his fellow staff members all look as if the boy has died, and Harry is driving him mad.

“If you don’t stop whining I _will_ make you regret it.”

He glares down at his little lover, even more little than usual, he gets a glare in response and knows exactly what the boy would say if he were able.

“I know you are bored, Potion, but I don’t have time to amuse you. I have essays to grade. Why don’t you go for a walk? I’m sure Hagrid would love for you to visit.”

The boy nods still looking annoyed and turns to leave. He breathes a sigh of relief. He really does need to get some work done and the boy has been making that difficult. He’s glad Hagrid loves his new pet so much or he might never get any work done.

~~~~~~

That evening he brings the boy to the Great Hall with him once again. Harry places his head in his lap and he feeds him by hand, Minerva giving him soft looks as he does so. He glares at her while slipping another berry into the boy’s mouth. She merely smirks in response.

“Have yeh decided what yeh’re going to do with her babes once they’re born?”

“Babes?”

Hagrid beams and nods.

“Yeah, checked earlier out o’ curiosity. She’s got two cubs in her.”

Damn. He gives the boy a look, Potion looks pleased. He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling and sighs. Why didn’t it occur to him the boy might have more than one? He supposes he should just be grateful it’s only two.

“I will be keeping them. I don’t think Kusuri would be too pleased with me were I to give them away.”

There’s a growl from his little lover and he taps him on the nose in warning and reprimand. The boy is going to get them caught. He distracts Minerva who’s giving him a suspicious look with talk of the missing boy. He slips the boy in question another bite as he does so.

~~~~~~

The first task comes and he sits in the stands, unwillingly, he could be brewing right now, and watches the display of utter idiocy. He’s so very glad the boy isn’t down there facing off against a dragon. He mostly ignores the task itself, focusing instead on Albus and the way he seems to be losing hope of Harry showing up and competing after all. The man becomes more and more grim as time wears on. When the task is officially over and there’s no possible way for the boy to take part Albus looks very grim indeed.

He keeps his face blank, but inwardly he smirks at the man’s distress. Serves him right for allowing the boy to be abused. And for trying to force him to compete in this death trap. He makes a note to ask Poppy if she has enough burn cream after today. He has a feeling she’ll be needing another batch.

~~~~~~

Harry paces around their quarters. He’s so damned bored, and horny. But mostly bored. He needs something to do. He’s going to go mad otherwise. He watches Severus walk in the room and sit down at his desk. Apparently set on grading papers. And now he’s mostly horny. He creeps closer, slips under the desk, and shoves his nose in the man’s crotch.

“Potion!”

He huffs a laugh and licks a stripe up the man’s bulge, then gives him a look. Willing him to understand. He needs to fuck, damn it.

“I suppose it has been a while.”

He can’t believe Severus is actually going to fuck him. He moves out from under the desk eagerly, and waits patiently. Severus waves his wand and he blinks as a dildo is shoved inside him. He growls, that is not what he had in mind, but then it starts fucking him and vibrating gently and he can’t bring himself to complain anymore. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation, it feels so good and he can’t help but groan. When he opens them again Severus is working again and ignoring him. He sighs, the stupid tournament is keeping Severus too busy. He can’t wait for it to be over. And to be able to be human again. Although he has been enjoying being hand-fed, maybe he can convince Severus to keep doing that sometimes though, once he’s back to normal. 

~~~~~~

Weeks go by and Harry is woken one night by Severus barging into their quarters in an absolute fury. He wonders what happened. He doesn’t have to wonder long. The man begins snarling about someone breaking into his potions store. Harry can’t believe anyone would risk that. His lover isn’t exactly the nicest on a good day.

Severus finishes getting ready for bed, still fuming, and then climbs in beside him. He scoots himself closer and nudges his head under the man’s arm. Severus pulls him closer and they fall asleep tangled together. Severus gently running his fingers over the hair on his back.

~~~~~~

The next task comes and goes and Severus watches Albus become even more concerned. He doesn’t understand why the man is so very worried. It can’t simply be because the boy might lose his magic. He wonders what about the boy has drawn Albus’ attention so. Has the man begun believing that nonsensical prophecy as well? He wouldn’t have thought him vulnerable to superstition.

He puts the matter out of his mind for now. Focusing back on the boy. He can’t believe how affectionate he has allowed himself to become with the boy. He slips his little Potion ingredient another morsel before returning to his own meal.

~~~~~~

Harry’s lying there beside Severus in their quarters when he feels another kick, damn he can’t wait to not be pregnant anymore. If he’d known how much it would hurt, he would’ve agreed anyway, but he would’ve been much more vocal about not wanting to. He nudges Severus’ hand when he gets too distracted by his book and stops scratching behind his ear. Severus gives him a look but does resume petting him.

~~~~~~

The third task comes and Harry can’t wait to give birth. And is also terrified. He knows it’s supposed to be extremely painful and while Severus promised him pain potions...what if something goes wrong? Ugh. He can’t wait till they’re done with this and he can spend time with his babies.

They wait anxiously for the task to be over. If he goes into labor too early...

~~~~~~

The task ends, but Cedric doesn’t show up to the spot where he’s supposed to.

They wait.

He finally shows up, triwizard cup in hand...and no memory of where he’s been for the past hour. There’s a lot of drama over it, but Harry’s just glad it’s officially over and he can stop worrying about going into labor too soon.

~~~~~~

They’re on their way back to the castle when a spell hits his little potion ingredient from behind. He turns wand in hand to confront the attacker and stares straight at Albus. He narrows his eyes at the man. He doesn’t understand, does the man know what he’s been doing? They’re surrounded by a crowd of onlookers all staring, shocked. He snorts disbelievingly. The man is going to end up in Azkaban on charges of animal cruelty. After all these years of allowing children to be mistreated, this is what is going to send him to prison. He turns away dismissing the man, who seems to be in a state of shock as well, and begins tending to his little lover. The damage is mostly superficial luckily, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~

The next day Moody has disappeared and he wonders, was the man responsible for Albus’ unprovoked attack?

~~~~~~

It isn’t for almost two weeks that he finally goes into labor. He panics a little and Severus has to give him a calming draught as well as the pain potion.

~~~~~~

He’s just about to begin getting the boy ready for what is sure to be a very unpleasant process when there’s a knock on the door. He grumbles to himself as he opens it, is about to snarl that he’s busy, when he registers who it is.

“Poppy? Minerva?”

They push past him and Minerva explains.

“I put a monitoring charm on the boy. I had a feeling you might appreciate the help.”

“Boy?”

She snorts and he sighs. Damn. He had thought she’d been a little too pleased about his having a new pet.

“You aren’t angry with me?”

She snorts again.

“For protecting the boy from Albus? No. For hiding this from me? Rather. You’re going to be explaining _all_ of this and depending on your answers...well, we shall see if your behavior is acceptable.”

He tries not to look guilty. But from the pursing of her lips he doesn’t quite manage it. He wonders if he’s about to be out of a job, he’s not sure he would mind that really, he just hopes she doesn’t have him sent to Azkaban.

~~~~~~

The next hour is the worst of his life. Watching Harry give birth and worrying that there would be some complication...he’s glad it’s over. He’s never going to tell the boy how worried he was.

~~~~~~

He wakes, still exhausted, feeling like he’s been hit by a lorry. Damn, he never wants to do this again. He smiles when he remembers he can change back and immediately does so, and then realizes he isn’t alone. He smiles down at his new baby cubs in the bassinet beside the bed.

“They’re healthy right?”

“Of course, Potion.”

The man pulls him into a breathtaking kiss and he groans unhappily. Severus pulls back and gives him a questioning look.

“Want to fuck, but too tired.”

Severus laughs and he does too. He runs a hand down Severus’ arm and gives him a pleading look.

“Feed me by hand sometimes? Even when I’m human?”

The man laughs again, and shakes his head, but not in a denial.

“I don’t mind the idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wakes in the night to a quiet whine. He sighs and collects the cub who’s awakened, and holds her close, summoning a bottle of milk for her. He smiles down at her while she drinks, and then groans when her brother wakes hungry as well. Severus gets up, grumbling a little, and feeds him for him. He gives him a grateful smile. Severus grimaces, trying to smile to reassure him that he doesn’t mind having to help, and failing. He reminds the man.

“It was your idea.”

He receives a half-hearted glare in response. The man too tired to give him a truly vicious one. He snorts.

They finish feeding the little ones, who they still need to name, then place them back in their bed. They go back to sleep with no problems and he breathes a sigh of relief. Then turns a hungry look on his lover.

“We have to be up in a few hours, Potion.”

“And you’ll sleep better after an orgasm. Now lie down and let me suck you dry.”

The man can’t argue with that. He lays down and Harry climbs between his spread legs, pulling out his cock and stroking it to full hardness, while sucking on his balls. Severus begins moaning appreciatively before he even gets his cock in his mouth. He smirks and pulls away from his bollocks, sucking Severus’ cock down to the root. Severus tangles a hand in his hair and begins guiding him up and down his shaft. He rolls the man’s balls with one hand while bracing himself with the other, sucking on his lover’s cock, and humming around it, laving the tip with his tongue whenever Severus lets him reach it. He quickly brings the man to the edge but Severus has him slow before he can peak, apparently not _that_ concerned about missing sleep. He hums contentedly around the cock filling his throat, happy that Severus is enjoying this enough to prolong it. He licks up the shaft and sucks harshly when Severus finally pulls him back up again. Severus lets go of his hair, giving him free reign. He pulls off completely and lavishes the man’s balls with attention for a long moment, then sucks him back down and begins sucking him at a faster pace. It doesn’t take long for Severus to get close again. He pulls off one last time sucking harshly and licks across the man’s slit, pushing him over the edge. He sucks down Severus’ cum eagerly, savoring the taste.

He tucks his lover’s cock away and lays down beside him, huffing a laugh when he realizes the man has already drifted back off to sleep. He curls into his side and drifts off to sleep himself, the taste of his lover’s cum still lingering on his tongue.

~~~~~~

The next two weeks are as bad as he’d feared. They’re both exhausted from lack of sleep, constantly being woken for feeds, and McGonagall is rather annoyed with him. He knows he shouldn’t have started quite so young with the boy, but he’s never been very patient, and the boy could’ve had anyone, if he’d waited he might never have been able to claim him for himself.

She keeps getting a glint in her eyes that spells trouble, but he isn’t sure what she’s planning. He hates not knowing.

~~~~~~

He blinks at Severus who is grimacing while asking him to marry him. He snorts.

“McGonagall?”

“Indeed.”

He laughs. It makes sense he supposes, she can’t let one of her teachers sleep with a student but if that student is his husband...

“Of course I will marry you, Severus. But you better still call me Potion.”

“What else would I call you?”

He smacks the man playfully and pulls him into a kiss. When he pulls back he can’t help but beam at him. He loves the idea of being able to call him his husband. Severus smiles back.

~~~~~~

The marriage is more of a formality than anything. He understands why Minerva needs him to do this. But he still wishes he didn’t have to do something so...sentimental.

The boy keeps looking at him with so much affection in his eyes that it makes him feel guilty for his difficulty reciprocating.

He pulls the boy in and finally admits.

“I love you, Potion.”

The boy smiles softly and says.

“I already knew that. Love you too, Severus. Now take me home and fuck me.”

He ignores Minerva’s smirk and grabs his new husband, dragging him to the lifts, and then through the ministry’s floo.

~~~~~~

He breathes a sigh of relief at having a few days to themselves now that Hagrid is watching the cubs for their ‘honeymoon.’ It’s been too long since they’ve had any time alone.

Potion turns to him with a glint in his eye and he returns it in kind. He drags the boy off to bed and they quickly strip each other. He kisses the boy fervently as they do so, but has to break off after a moment so they can strip faster. He needs to be inside the boy as soon as possible. He sits on the edge of the bed and Potion moves to straddle him but stops and stares down at his caged cock. The boy looks up after a moment, looking confused.

“It’s loose.”

Oh. He smirks and informs him.

“Your cock has shrunk, we’ll need to get you a smaller cage.”

The boy’s eyes widen, and his pupils dilate. He quickly finds himself with a lap full of the beautiful boy. He kisses him again, it starts out heated but he soon gentles it, kissing the boy sweetly as he plays with the boy’s rather massive bollocks. So large he can barely fit even one in his hand. Potion pulls back and gives him an impatient look. He smirks at the needy little thing, but does begin working the boy open with his fingers. It doesn’t take long and he’s soon inside the boy, Potion riding him quick and hard, clenching deliciously tight each time he’s fully impaled. He stimulates the boy’s nipples, rubbing and then pinching them, the boy panting from the pleasure he’s giving him. Potion pulls him into a quick kiss before pulling back and breathing the word.

“Husband.”

The boy says it as if there’s nothing better in existence and he can’t help but groan in response. He pulls the boy into another kiss and then begins thrusting up into him. It only takes a few thrusts to push the boy over the edge, they’re both keyed up from being deprived recently, he clenches tight around him and it pulls his own climax from him.

They’re lying there after, still panting, when the boy asks brightly.

“Round two?”

He groans.

“You’re going to have to give me a few minutes to recover first. But there will definitely be another round.”

Potion curls into his side and hums happily.

~~~~~~

The next day he drags the boy off to Diagon, despite the boy’s argument that they shouldn’t do anything but fuck the next few days.

“We need to buy your supplies for the coming year and this is the best time to do so, before the alley is crowded. Everyone else has to wait until the list arrives but since I already know what books you’ll need...and we cannot possibly stay in bed continuously.”

The boy grumbles about there being salves to help with the chafing. He ignores it.

They get the supplies quickly, the boy hidden under a glamour, but they don’t leave just yet. He takes the boy to the optometrist which confirms what he had feared. The boy’s eyes are too severely malformed to be repaired with magic. At least any magic currently in existence. He considers the possibility of creating a potion or spell himself that would solve the problem, but decides it would be too time consuming. He still has to catch the boy up on a year’s worth of education after his having missed almost the entirety of his fourth year, and he doesn’t have much time in which to do so. He starts to brush it off as a lost cause but he catches sight of the boy’s disguised face and a possible solution presents itself. Hm. He’ll have to look into it, but it just might work.

~~~~~~

Harry doesn’t know what his husband is planning now but considering the size of the drum that’s now sitting in their bedroom...he doesn’t understand how that’s supposed to fit inside him, or even what it could be. What haven’t they used on him yet?

He shakes his head and goes back to studying, he has to learn all of this before Hermione gets a chance to scold him for skipping a year. Hopefully having learned the work will keep her scolding to a minimum. It’s not like he would’ve learned very well while worrying about the tournament anyway.

~~~~~~

Preparations finally complete, and theory hopefully sound, he approaches Potion about his latest plan. He’s expecting protestations, the boy has been eyeing the vat rather distrustfully as of late, he must know what is coming, but the boy simply shrugs.

“Sure. But you really think this will work?”

“I do.”

“I suppose if it doesn’t it can’t actually hurt me anyway, I won’t end up maimed or disfigured.”

Potion doesn’t mean it as a question but he still opens his mouth to reassure him, and then realizes that he can’t exactly assure the boy there is no risk. Potion grimaces but shakes his head, exasperatedly.

“I trust you. If you think it’ll work, it will work. Now how do you want me?”

He has the boy strip and lie down on the bed. With the amount of semen he’s about to fill the boy with he won’t be going anywhere for a while, he might as well be comfortable. He stretches the boy quickly, Potion already somewhat loose from the pounding he gave him that morning.

He inserts the plug and sets it to widen, then groans and shoos their cubs out when they come to investigate. Potion pointing out that they really need to name them. He sighs, but promises to buy the boy a book of names after he’s done filling him.

He connects the tube and fills the boy with the potion, then waits for it to absorb and the plug to finish expanding. Potion groaning and trying to wriggle to get stimulation. He hits him with a spell keeping him still, and the boy groans again in frustration.

“I will fuck you when we are done. You will wait.”

Potion grumbles a bit but he ignores it. The plug having expanded far enough he begins the process of filling the boy with semen from every living human who produces such, ranging from male to those considered intersex, excluding those with magical diseases of course. He hits the boy with a few spells which will allow him to stretch to accommodate the...he stares at the vat for a long moment, grotesquely large amount of fluid he’s going to be filled with. He watches avidly as the boy’s stomach quickly expands. It takes no time at all before the boy looks pregnant, he glances at the vat and smirks at how little has been transferred thus far. He decides he isn’t going to wait until the boy has been filled completely to sate his lust. He kneels beside the boy’s head and pulls out his cock. Potion giving him an eager look and licking his lips. He sinks into the glorious heat of his husband’s mouth and begins thrusting slowly. Potion doing his best to please him, although he barely notices the boy’s extremely pleasurable ministrations, all of his focus taken up by the boy’s rapidly expanding stomach. His stomach so large now he looks like he’s carrying half a dozen babes. Between that sight and the boy’s clever tongue it doesn’t take long for him to be pushed over the edge, in spite of his attempts to draw things out. He keeps his cock snug in the boy’s mouth while he’s still being filled.

By the time the vat is empty the boy is absolutely massive. He’d known he would be but still isn’t prepared for the sight. He pulls his rehardened cock out of the boy’s mouth, removes the plug from his arse, and sinks inside to deposit his own contribution. He releases the spell keeping the boy still, not that it matters, the boy is too large to move. Then he begins fucking him. He doesn’t waste time with gentleness, Potion wouldn’t want him to, and he doesn’t have the patience. He fucks him hard and fast, the boy’s stomach sloshing at each impact, Potion moaning and begging for more. He gives it to him, fucking him as hard as he can, for as long as he can make it last. He plays with the boy’s bollocks, admires his new smaller cock-cage, and soon finds himself getting close again. Potion gets there first, groaning out a climax and clenching tight around him, he fucks the boy through it and soon follows after. Filling the boy with his own semen.

~~~~~~

He wakes to his hair being petted. He smiles up at his brilliant, but possibly mad, husband.

“Morning, Potion. I brought you some breakfast.”

He can’t help but tease the man.

“You know when I asked for you to continue hand feeding me sometimes I wasn’t asking for you to make me need you to.”

Severus glares at him and he laughs.

“You do not _need_ me to, if you would rather feed yourself...”

He shakes his head and struggles to sit up, Severus helping him and then feeding him by hand just as he’d promised to. They’re soon joined by their cubs and Harry struggles to feed the boy, with his massive stomach in the way, while Severus continues feeding him and begins feeding the girl at the same time. He makes a pleased sound, happy to be so well taken care of, but then wonders how long he’s going to be stuck like this. It took quite a while for him to absorb it all last time. He asks Severus and the man hums thoughtfully.

“Hm, I’m not sure if it will take longer this time. A part of it is from magical individuals but much more of it is muggle, it may be quite quick for that reason, however it is a vastly different potion to the last two and it may be that it takes longer.”

He shrugs. Doesn’t really matter either way anyway. It takes as long as it takes.

They finish with breakfast and Severus hands him a book of names. He smiles brightly at the man and opens it to a random page to begin searching.

~~~~~~

He leaves to go get some brewing done before the next school year starts. Poppy will have his head if he doesn’t have everything ready in time.

An hour later he comes back expecting the boy to still be pouring over the book, but he finds him doing his school work, their cubs sleeping beside him.

“Gave up?”

“On?”

“Finding names.”

“Oh, no I found names for them. His name, assuming you don’t hate it anyway is Tamotsu, it means defender, seemed appropriate. And hers is Ran, it means lily.”

He can’t argue with either of those names. And he supposes he should just be grateful the boy didn’t actually name her Lily. He’s not sure how he would handle it if he had to hear her name continuously. He nods at the boy and then collects his completed work from the bed and scans over it.

“You may wish to rewrite this.”

The boy knits his brow at him.

“What did I get wrong this time? That’s my second attempt at that stupid essay.”

“Nothing. It would seem however that one of the cubs drooled on it.”

The boy curses violently and glares at the cubs but then sighs and takes it back to begin copying it down again.

He chuckles at the boy’s quiet grumbles and places the cubs in their bassinet to prevent any more accidents.

~~~~~~

It takes weeks for his stomach to go down enough for him to be able to get out of bed. Severus had to brew him special potions to keep his muscles from atrophying, which tasted awful and didn’t help with the cabin fever, but finally he’s able to get up. Severus helps him to his feet and gives him one last stern warning about not attempting to use his possible new abilities until after he’s fully absorbed everything. He nods back seriously. He isn’t going to risk screwing this up after all the aggravation he’s already endured.

Severus helps him to dress and he walks downstairs for the first time in...he isn’t actually sure how long it’s been exactly. Quite a while though. He stands in the living room and sighs when he realizes this really isn’t that much better than being in bed. It’s not like he wants to roam around the neighborhood looking like this. He rubs his hand across his massive stomach and wishes he could turn into a bird for a little while.

Severus gives him a sympathetic look.

“I know how frustrating this must be, Potion, but it’s almost over. Another week or...three and you should be back to normal. Hopefully having acquired a most useful ability.”

“Yeah. And at least I’ll soon be back at Hogwarts.”

He’s half-dreading the stares he’s going to receive when everyone sees his round belly and finds out about his marriage, and half-eagerly anticipating the coming drama. It can’t really be worse than the dramatics when they realized he hadn’t actually died.

~~~~~~

He was wrong. It is so much worse. He doesn’t know which is more ridiculous, Hermione’s horror at his marrying so young, the twins loudly speculating that Snape might become less grumpy now that he’s getting laid, or Ron’s seeming to think they’re still friends.

He has a bit of a row with him in the middle of the feast, the Headmistress somehow looking both stern and understanding at the same time, he gives her a sheepish smile before fixing Ron with another glare. The idiot moves farther down the table away from him. He can tell Hermione wants to scold him, for being rude to Ron, or skipping a year of schooling, or maybe for letting her think he couldn’t receive letters when he was living with Severus and could easily have stayed in contact. He shrugs apologetically because it might be for the last reason, he refuses to apologize for the first two, she sighs and lets it go. Instead she goes off on a tangent about the new defense teacher and the fact that while he looks competent he flunked out of his auror training so how good could he really be. He snorts and points to the muggle saying.

“Those that can’t do, teach.”

She snorts and then nods that he may be right. He smiles at her and then catches his husband’s eyes and gives him a bright smile as well. He’s glad to be back in human form but he is going to miss spending every meal being hand fed by Severus.

Hermione follows his line of sight and smiles herself and then goes thoughtful.

“What happened to his bear?”

Shit. Why didn’t they come up with a cover story for this?

“He had to give her back to her original owner. The man has other responsibilities and couldn’t take proper care of her while she was pregnant. We have the cubs, which we’ll be keeping. But we left them with Hagrid for the next few days. Severus is going to be too busy to feed them often enough and so am I.”

She nods but gives him a knowing smirk, her eyes flicking down to the collar wrapped around his throat. His eyes widen. Fuck. She chokes back a laugh and whispers.

“You are going to tell me everything Harry James Potter-Snape or so help me...”

He nods jerkily. He doesn’t have much of a choice now that she’s figured it out. Why didn’t he realize people would figure it out? The collar is pretty damned distinctive. He realizes he’s dragging a finger along it and jerks his hand away, the last thing he needs is to bring more people’s attention to it. He’s not sure Severus would actually get in trouble for knocking him up when he was fourteen, between his fame and the magical world being weird as hell, but he isn’t about to risk it.

~~~~~~

He finishes his explanation leaving out all of the sexual bits that took place before the tournament, although he suspects Hermione picked up on that, and then waits for her reaction.

“I don’t like how young you were when you started...but I am so happy you ended up with a good man. Rather cranky, but good. I can’t believe Dumbledore tried to attack you, and sending you back to child abusers! That man deserves to rot.”

He can’t argue with that assessment. Hermione pulls him into a hug, telling him again how happy she is for him. But then she pulls away and gives him a stern look.

“But if you miss any more of your schooling..!”

He laughs.

~~~~~~

It’s almost the third week of schooling before Severus declares that he can try out his new abilities. He stands in front of the mirror staring at his reflection and feeling like an idiot. Severus running his hands down his sides.

“Calm. Just focus on something simple. Try changing the color of your hair.”

He doesn’t understand how this is supposed to work. He knows people who are born metamorphmagi change their appearance by concentrating but...he blinks at his hair which has gone purple. Oh. Severus smiles smugly behind him and he narrows his eyes at the man before focusing back on the mirror and changing himself slowly into the man’s double. Severus growls in his ear.

“I gave you that ability to protect you, but if you use my likeness to make me look foolish or to terrorize your fellow students there will be nothing that will protect you from my anger.”

He gulps and nods quickly. Then changes back into himself. Except his vision has gone blurry. He blinks a few times in confusion before Severus pulls his glasses off for him and suddenly he can see perfectly. Oh. Wow.

“That was the original reason for this effort. Glasses are a liability in a duel, they can be summoned or damaged leaving you defenseless. Your new ability negates the need for them, beyond which you can now disguise yourself effortlessly. Always a worthwhile ability to have.”

He pulls his husband in and kisses him sweetly.

“Love you too, Severus.”

The man merely hums before nudging him toward their bed. He starts to head that way but stops, almost vibrating with excitement.

“Take off the cage.”

Severus blinks at him and then does so, slowly, looking bewildered by his excitement. He smirks at the man and stares down at his cock willing it to...it shrinks. He glances back up at Severus just in time to catch him looking particularly lustful. Severus picks him up and carries him to bed. A short moment later Severus has stripped bare and is working him open with his fingers. Harry finds himself cursing the fact he didn’t think to use a plug to keep himself ready. Severus slips a third finger inside and before he can stretch him further he demands.

“Just fuck me already. That’s enough prep.”

Severus gives him a look, but does slide his fingers out, he lines up his cock, and slides slowly inside. Harry tries to lift himself up and impale himself quicker but Severus holds his hips flat and makes him wait. He huffs an annoyed breath. Then gasps when Severus releases one of his hips and teases his newly tiny cock. It feels so much more intense than it used to and he whimpers. Severus stops at once, with a pleased smirk. He glares at the man but then hums happily as Severus finally bottoms out. He doesn’t wait after that, pounding into him at once and letting him rise to meet his thrusts. Severus telling him how perfect he looks with his tiny cock. He pulls the man into a kiss to shut him up and clenches tight around him, pulling a groan out of the man. He likes his cock like this too but he prefers their usual quiet fucking. They can talk about how sexy it is later. He kisses his husband for a long moment before the man pulls away to pound into him even faster. Both of them panting and on the edge already. Severus touches, just touches, his tiny cock and he keens out an orgasm. Severus groaning as he clenches tight around him, and following him over the edge.


End file.
